Desire to Save You
by YuriChan220
Summary: Love conquers all. And Yuyaki shows that while battling a Possessed Leo.


**Desire to Save You**

**Pairing: Leo x Yuyaki**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: This is actually based on episode 11 of Kannazuki no Miko but…more action packed. XD You'll see what I mean. Please enjoy~!**

It's dark. Clouds roll in as rain starts to pour down and the crow is leading Yuyaki into something dangerous. She doesn't know why, but earlier, Leo wasn't quite herself lately. Maybe she was just moody, however, as the days went by, there were actual murders and casualties going on. Yuyaki knows that Leo wouldn't do this, but when she heard about more killings caused by Leo, she wanted to find this out for herself. It was then that she discovered that Leo's violet eyes were replaced by bloody red ones. And it can mean only one thing: Leo is being possessed by a yoma.

So here she is, being lead by her best friend, her raven, out toward an abandoned warehouse. However, there are creatures that appear from a large portal in front of the warehouse, plus some echoes that come out of nowhere. The voice that sounds like Leo's.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, darling~" she giggles.

The creatures start to attack. Yuyaki draws her blades, making her go Insane and then starts to slash back and forth, spins around a couple times and then slashes downward, knocking 3 of them at once and then exploding upon impact. One of them tries to jump on her, but she elbows them and then slams it to the ground, causing it to explode also. She growls and slashes the last two creatures. She then proceeds inside the warehouse.

There awaits Leo, holding her laser sword. She is smiling evilly as Insane Yuyaki arrives and points one of her swords at her.

"**The Time has come, Leo!**" she shouts. "**Or should I say, Yoma? Give her back now!"**

"Oh, that won't be necessary~" Possessed Leo chuckles. "First I would like to speak to Yuyaki."

**"I AM Yuyaki, you fiend!"** Insane Yuyaki grits her teeth, tightening her grip on the blade pointed at her.

"I meant the OTHER one. You know what I mean."

Insane Yuyaki grits her teeth, growling a bit. She closes her eyes and sheathes her swords. When she opens her eyes, she reverts back to her old self and frantically looks around.

"E-eh!? Where...am I?" She turns toward Leo, who is grinning at her.

"You made it," Leo says. "You're just in time for our party. You must be tired." She raises her hand and it glows red. The environment around her seems to change all of a sudden and then, as if by magic, they are at Leo's courtyard. "Why don't we stop and rest for a bit here? You remember this place, do you? Or would you prefer this?" She waves her hand and it changes to Leo's main chambers. "A tea and a chat?"

Yuyaki is scared. She cannot believe Leo is letting this Yoma take control of her like this. She shakes her head roughly.

"Stop it! I don't want to play games!" she shouts.

The illusion disappears back to the original environment with Leo just staring at her.

"Please let Leo-san go!" Yuyaki continues, her soft voice getting a few octaves higher. "She...she wouldn't do those terrible things! She's a good person! A kind and caring person! I just don't understand why she has to be possessed like this!"

"No reason," Leo shrugs. "Why do you think we do what we do?" She draws her sword. "Leo's mine and we shall forever destroy anyone who comes our way."

"Snap out of it, Leo-san!"

"She can't hear you. Everything is all mine!"

**"LET HER GO!"** Yuyaki draws her blades once more, making her go Insane.

Yuyaki charges at her, tackling her toward the window, breaking it and heading toward outside where the heavy rain is. Both get up and assume their battle positions. Insane Yuyaki charges at her first, slashing away at Possessed Leo. Swords clash, sparks fly and they go back and forth with their ninja speed almost everywhere in the empty streets. None of them are willing to back down even once. They clash blades together, peer close to one another and push each other away. Insane Yuyaki swings her blades like her life depends on it with Leo blocking her attacks and pushing her away. However, the tanned girl speeds over to her to give her some slashing once again, from behind and from the side. She is like an unstoppable machine.

Swords clash back and forth once again and then, they come close to once another, trying to push each other away as best they could.

**"I WILL KILL YOU!"** Insane Yuyaki shouts.

"Leo means nothing to you!" Possessed Leo counters as she pushes the tanned girl away, however, Insane Yuyaki blocks another attack and pushes her back, then goes back to her slashes.

They keep on attacking, blocking and doing the same thing before coming together again with their blades.

"We can do this forever," Possessed Leo says. "But you do know that you're never going to win."

Inane Yuyaki gets pushed away and gets hit in the gut by the hilt of Leo's sword. She groans as she lets go of her swords, drops to her knees to let out a few coughs. She reverts back to her old self as Leo walks toward her, grinning.

"There's no helping Leo," she says. "She's given up on you. I have complete control of her body and mind."

Yuyaki doesn't know what to say. She just looks down at the wet ground as the rain keeps on pouring, lightning strikes and thunder booms. She fought with all her might and yet…

"Why don't I end your miserable existence here?" Possessed Leo says. "After all, once I'm done with you…I'll go for your friends as well. They won't stand a chance against me and I know it."

Again, Yuyaki says nothing. Tears fall from her eyes and clenches her fists on the ground. Possessed Leo grins and kneels down to her level.

"Poor, poor thing~" she says. "It'll all be okay once I-"

"Why…?"

"Huh?" Leo raises an eyebrow.

Yuyaki raises her head, revealing heavy tears falling from her eyes. "Tell me why you're letting this evil thing take over, Leo-san…"

The blonde just stares at her, cold expression gazing upon her while Yuyaki sniffles.

"I can…see it…" she continues. "I know you're not enjoying this at all. Even though you're smiling, I know you're not happy…" She crawls a bit closer to her, embracing her. "You told me once…you'll support everything I'd do…and I'd do the same for you. But…looking at you now…it makes…my heart ache. You wouldn't do those things…hurt other people…even by accident…a yoma can't make you this way. You aren't…like this." She turns away a little while her head still rests on her chest. "I don't want to die while you're acting like this…no…while this yoma is taking complete control of you and you can do…nothing about it. So please…Leo-san…if you're in there…at least give me some sign…some sign that you're there."

There is a bit of silence until Yuyaki hears Leo speak.

"Yuyaki-san…"

That voice, the way she called her name…yes, it's definitely the real Leo.

"Leo-san…~!" Yuyaki looks up at her, smiling. However, her smile fades as Leo turns around, raises her sword and summons lasers from the sky, destroying the warehouse they were in before, setting it ablaze.

"Hahahaha~!" The Yoma must have been pretending to let Leo resist, but all this time…it's still there. "Are you satisfied? Now…let us continue. Right…Yuyaki?"

Yuyaki is stunned….and heartbroken. Is Leo gone for good then? Is there no way for her to reach her? No…this yoma HAS to be stopped…and her acting like this makes her truly angry. She clenches her fists with her long bangs hiding her expression and gritting her teeth. She cannot let this continue…or Possessed Leo will kill everyone.

**"RRRAAAAA!" **Yuyaki draws her blades once again and charges at her.

Blades clash once again and Leo shoves her away, kicking her to keep distance. This is the final straw. Insane Yuyaki will give it her all, even if means actually piercing Leo bit by bit. Both she and Leo clash blades back and forth, sparks fly and Yuyaki uses her ninja speed to dodge her attacks left and right, jumping up and spinning like a tornado with her swords spread out to hit her multiple times. She slashes back and forth and then spins around again with Leo blocking and then swinging with her high speed slashes. Insane Yuyaki growls as she charges at her from the side, slashing her there multiple times before speeding over behind and then repeating the same attack. Possessed Leo can't keep up…at least for a bit before she blocks another attack, kicks her away and slashes at the tanned girl a few times.

Insane Yuyaki shakes off the pain and speeds over towards her to give her another good few slashes here and there. That is before they clash blades and try to push each other as best they could. Insane Yuyaki shoves her away, slashes down with both blades, hitting Possessed Leo successfully. She gives her another hard double slash, then another and then another. The blades themselves aren't hurting Leo, but the inside. The spirit…the Yoma. The slashes keep on coming and the yoma spirit is finally showing itself…a purple cloud with red eyes. Another few good slashes and the yoma finally shows itself. Leo collapses on the ground, unconscious.

Insane Yuyaki growls at it and then jumps in the air. She raises her blades and slashes the yoma with one final strike. The yoma screeches in pain and then disappears into thin air. She lands on her feet, having one blade over her shoulder and a triumphant smile on her face. She's done it. She's freed Leo. She sheathes her swords, reverting back to her old self again and runs over toward her beloved.

"Leo-san…Leo-san!" she shakes her awake.

Leo's eyes flutter open, her violet eyes showing. "Y-Yuyaki-san…?"

The shy tanned girl gasps happily with tears streaming down her face. "Leo-san…you're back…!"

Leo notices the blazing fire on the warehouse and then…looks down at her hands. "Did I…do this? Was I…was I…?" She is shaking.

"I'm so sorry, Leo-san…" Yuyaki hugs her tightly. "That Yoma made you do it…it killed people. But I know you're not like that. I had to get it out of you. To save you. Because I…love you. I love you so much…Leo-san…"

Leo chokes a sob and buries her head on Yuyaki's chest, weeping. She can't believe that she did this…all the destruction and hurting the innocents just because of the yoma possessing her. Yuyaki cries with her, hugging her and stroking her hair.

"It's okay…it's okay…!" she says. "You're safe now….*sniff*…I'm here for you…!"

Leo just nods as she keeps on crying. The two don't know how long they've been in the rain, but they remain in each other's arms for quite some time. Yuyaki pulls away for a bit, gently taking Leo's cheek, leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Leo does the same, hugging her tightly and then pulling away to gaze into each other's eyes. They press foreheads together and nuzzle each other's noses.

"Welcome back…Leo-san…" she whispers. "I love you…"

"I love you, too…Yuyaki-san…" Leo whispers back.

**A/N: So…I kinda decided to inspire the battle from…ahaha…Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2 with Star Killer vs Vader. I'm an inspired girl, that's all. That's how I am~! XD Don't judge me! **

**Long and detailed reviews as always!**

**Have a nice day~!**


End file.
